Forget-me-not
by killerqueen04
Summary: "En ésta vida y en las demás, siempre me fijaré en ti, Kurosaki-kun" pensó, mientras sus mejillas volvían a humedecerse con sus lágrimas. Había una alta posibilidad de que todo terminara mal, por eso ella había decidido en decirle todo lo que pensaba a él. Si todo culminaba en esos instantes, al menos ella moriría con la satisfacción de que le había dicho sus emociones." / Ichihime
1. CAPITULO 0: PROLOGO

**N/A:** Hola a todos. Este nuevo fic que he tenido en la mente desde hace mucho pues es una forma de una GRAN DISCULPA a todos por no haber logrado culminar la semana IH en español. Solamente subí tres drabbles y realmente lo lamento. Tuve unas situaciones personales que no me lo permitieron pero bueno... mil disculpas.

Este fic va a ser bastante largo. Comienza algo *SPOILER* trágico, pero luego se va a alivianar un poco. Ya veran

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sempai\

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Muerte de personajes. Lenguaje.

**8/18/2014**

* * *

**..::FORGET-ME-NOT::..**

_Nunca-me-olvides ...:Flor azulada. Se supone que quien la utilice, jamas será olvidado por sus seres queridos:..._

* * *

"_¿Seremos amigos para siempre, verdad, Pooh?" preguntó Piglet._

"_Incluso más," respondió Pooh._

**_A. Milne_**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

"_K-Kur…"_

"…_.osa…"_

"…_ki-kun…"_

"_Kurosaki-kun"_

Con un gran esfuerzo, Ichigo Kurosaki, abrió sus ojos color chocolate. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos para evitar de esa forma que la luz aumentara su creciente jaqueca. ¿Qué había pasado? Él no podía recordar nad…

No, no… él sí recordaba.

Él había estado peleando con Ishida, para luego descubrir que él no era un traidor y que todo eso lo había estado haciendo para vengar la muerte de su madre. Luego, ellos dos habían entrado a luchar de lleno contra Juha, mientras que Inoue y Sado se encargaban de Haschwat. Y al final… al final había surgido de la nada un reiatsu tan poderoso que incluso había opacado al de Aizen en su forma final. Después de eso, todo era borroso en su memoria.

—K-Kurosaki-kun, ¿estás bien?— cuestionó Inoue, con voz temblorosa. Ichigo no pudo dejar de notar que las mejillas de la chica estaban ligeramente rosadas… tampoco pudo ignorar el hecho de que sus ojos grises estaban repletos de lágrimas. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Ichigo frunció el ceño, antes de asentir. —¿Qué ocurre, Ino…— sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una horripilante vibración de la tierra (si es que _eso_ era tierra) bajo ellos. El shinigami observó con horror como un par de blancas y largas columnas se partían por la misma mitad y comenzaban a colapsar, dejando a su paso tierra y pedazos de cemento. Un zumbido bestial se hizo presente, atravesando los cielos. Él se tuvo que esforzar para no llevar sus manos a sus oídos.

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

—Kurosaki— gritó Ishida, mientras corría junto a Sado. Ichigo sintió un gran alivio al ver que ninguno de los dos estaba mal herido. Lamentablemente su alivio duró poco al ver los rostros de preocupación y horror de sus dos amigos.

Ichigo observó con confusión el cómo Ishida miraba a Inoue y negaba la cabeza. Ésta, al ver ese sencillo acto, comenzó a llorar. Él había visto a Inoue en muchas facetas de su vida, pero verla llorando como una niña pequeña no había sido una de esas. Sus pequeños y finos hombros se movían con fuertes temblores, mientras que sus labios temblaban con sus sollozos.

Él volvía a repetirlo. ¿Qué coños estaba pasando?

Ante su mirada de completa confusión, un visiblemente desencajado Ishida tosió. —Éste es el fin, Kurosaki.—

—¿A qué demonios te refieres?—

Ishida y Sado se observaron con gran pesar. Los tres hombres se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras que el zumbido, los ruidos de rocas al caer y los suaves pero nerviosos sollozos de Inoue continuaban como ruido de fondo.

—Juha ha muerto, pero antes de hacerlo, hirió de gravedad al Rey Espiritual. Y creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que va a ocurrir cuando el Rey muera… en los próximos minutos.— Ichigo sintió que las palabras de Ishida lo habían abofeteado en el rostro.

Juha había muerto.

Juha había herido al Rey de gravedad.

El Rey Espiritual estaba muriendo…

… y con ello moriría todo lo que estuviera compuesto de espíritu.

O sea, todos.

Hollows, shinigamis, humanos, fullbringers, animales, espíritus, arrancars, espadas, etc… todos morirían en cuestión de minutos porque el Rey estaba muriendo.

Ichigo observó con el rabillo del ojo como Inoue cubría sus ojos con sus manos. Ella estaba aterrorizada.

Ishida estaba horrorizado.

Sado estaba atemorizado.

Joder, él ni siquiera podía procesar la información.

Todos morirían.

Su padre, Karin, Yuzu, Tatsuki, Keigo, Rukia, Renji… todos sus amigos morirían sin entender que había pasado. Sin tener una esperanza de vida. No había escapatoria.

Éste era el fin.

Y él no se avergonzaba en admitir que tenía miedo; un horrible y espantoso miedo. ¿Qué se suponía que ocurriría? Si todo moría, si no había Rey ni Sociedad de Almas… si no había una dimensión material… ¿Qué ocurriría con ellos?

Él había fallado en salvarlos. Él había fallado en protegerlos.

Ichigo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No volvería a ver a su familia —aun cuando su padre era todo un dolor en el culo él lo amaba—, ni a sus amigos. No habrían más amaneceres… no habría más días de lluvia en los que sentirse de mal humor.

No habría más salidas con sus amigos.

No habría más ningún Sado para acompañarlo de la escuela a su casa, hablando tonterías sobre videojuegos o mangas.

No habría más ningún Ishida para pelear y competir, o para recibir sabios consejos en el momento de la lucha.

No habría más ninguna Rukia con la que reír, entrenar o simplemente hablar.

Ichigo miró a la pequeña y casi frágil figura de Inoue, quien temblaba debido a sus sollozos. Sus cabellos y sus manos cubrían su rostro, mientras que sus lágrimas caían sobre su vestido.

Ya no habría más ninguna Inoue que sanara sus heridas, que le regalara dulces… ya no habría una Inoue a la que _proteger_.

Ese era el fin.

Todo estaba perdido.

Sado e Ishida se sentaron al otro lado, con sus cabezas bajas. Él imaginó que ellos estarían pensando en sus familias y amigos; en las vidas que se perderían. En sus _vidas_, esas que les serían _arrebatadas_.

Sin poder contenerlo, un sollozo escapó sus labios, mientras que sus mejillas se humedecían con todas las lágrimas que caían libremente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser de ésta forma?!

Él sólo podía imaginar los cientos de miles de millones de personas que perderían sus vidas. Espíritus, hollows, shinigamis, humanos, fullbringers, quincys, bounds, espíritus de Zanpakto… todos desaparecerían en cualquier momento.

¿Dolería?

¿Qué pasaría?

¿Habría otro lugar?

Ichigo negó la cabeza. No, no lo habría.

Él imaginó que todo se volvería negro, y que ya no volvería a sentir, recordar o simplemente… _vivir_. "_Todo para nada," _pensó de forma agridulce, mientras que un nuevo sollozo se escapaba de sus labios. Unos segundos después, él escuchó a Ishida y a Sado romper en llanto.

No era por el mero hecho de morir puesto a que él sabía que la muerte era parte de la vida y que tarde o temprano llegaría —además, él sabía que iría a la Sociedad de Almas y que empezaría de esa forma una _nueva_ vida— pero esto no era solamente muerte. Esto era _desaparecer_ por completo. No habría nada. Solamente un vacío.

No habría Sociedad de Almas. Mundo Humano. Hueco Mundo. División Real. Ni siquiera existiría el infierno.

Nada.

Eso era lo que existiría. Una _nada_.

Una mano se posó sobre sus hombros y él se giró, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. Inoue estaba tras de él, con sus ojos y mejillas rojas. Sus manos temblaban, sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios. Ahí estaba ella, incapaz de controlar su dolor y miedo, y aun así, trataba de consolarle.

Él decidió que ella era mucho más valiente que él.

Ichigo deseaba tener las fuerzas suficientes como para decirle que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien. Que ellos lo resolverían. Que Urahara entraría y con alguno de sus trucos sería capaz de detener todo esto.

Pero él sabía que nada de eso ocurriría. Y ella también lo sabía.

—Inoue,— un par de lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Él se sentía como el ser más patético y débil de la historia de la humanidad… pero él no podía evitarlo. El miedo que sentía en su pecho en ese momento era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiese tenido en el pasado. Cuando todo esto culminara, él ni siquiera sería capaz de recordar a su madre porque no habría nada. —Yo lo siento, lo siento tanto… lo lamento…— sollozó, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. ¿Por qué no podía ser más fuerte? ¿Por qué no pudo detener a Juha antes de que él se enfrentara al Rey? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Él no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener a Juha y su plan de destruirlo todo. Y ahora, en esos instantes, él estaba frente a sus aterrados amigos, que junto a él, se aferraban al mero recuerdo de la _vida_.

Inoue —siempre dulce Inoue— colocó un par de sus temblorosos dedos debajo de su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla. Sus ojos grises brillaban con algún tipo de sentimiento que Ichigo no pudo comprender en el instante. La sonrisa que ella tenía en sus labios era tan suave y perfecta, que por unos momentos, él olvidó que estaban a punto de morir; que todo se iría a la mierda.

El zumbido y el movimiento de la tierra se incrementaron. Inoue perdió el balance y cayó sobre él. Ichigo la aferró a su pecho con fuerza, escuchándola sollozar sobre su hombro; él sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y aferrarse a ella como si de un salvavidas se tratase. Él no deseaba rendirse de esa forma, pero ¿qué más podía hacer él? Él era un simple mortal; un joven con poderes de shinigamis que había llevado sobre sus hombros muchas más cargas que cualquier otro. Ichigo no tenía nada para detener toda esa calamidad.

Más de las columnas que mantenía el palacio en su lugar se derrumbaron, levantando una nube de polvo. Para horror de los jóvenes, uno de los palacios que estaba a la distancia —con lo que parecían ser mujeres y niños— se derrumbó, aplastando a todos sus integrantes a su paso. Los gritos de todas esas personas aún resonaban en los oídos de Ichigo. Él se quedó paralizado, observando como otro palacio se derrumbaba sobre algunos pobres infelices. ¿Estaría ocurriendo eso mismo en el mundo humano? ¿En la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Cuantas personas habrían perdido la vida por algún derrumbe?

—Kurosaki-kun, escucha,— dijo Orihime, alzando su voz para que él la pudiera escucharla. Inoue se apartó de su pecho y lo miró fijamente. Él sólo pudo observarle paralizado. —No queda mucho tiempo, así que por favor escucha, — sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, —gracias por salvarme; gracias por darle un nuevo sentido a mi vida cuando pensé que ya no tenía uno. Gracias por estar ahí, por siempre ser fuerte cuando yo no he podido serlo. Gracias por nunca rendirte, por siempre buscar la forma de proteger a todas las personas importantes en tú vida...— Ante los gritos de otras almas al ser aplastadas por las columnas, Inoue comenzó a llorar en voz alta. Ichigo sólo pudo mirarla anonadado, incapaz de poder decir algo para reconfortarla. —…gracias por enseñarme a vivir, por darme una razón más para creer en la belleza de la vida y continuar apreciándola… gracias, gracia porque si no estuvieras en mi vida, yo jamás habría conocido a todas las personas maravillosas que hoy en día llamo amigos.— Orihime llevó sus manos a sus ojos y limpió sus lágrimas, volviendo a sonreír. —En esta vida y en las demás… yo siempre me fijaré en ti. Gracias, Kurosaki-kun—

Ichigo se quedó sin palabras cuando sintió a la joven acercarse a él. Con sus ojos abiertos y con lágrimas aun bajando por sus mejillas, Ichigo observó como Inoue cerraba los ojos, como sus mejillas se volvieron mucho más rojas y de cómo, sus pequeños y rosados labios, se acercaron a los de él. Sus labios eran suaves y tibios, mientras que sus húmedas mejillas eran tan delicadas como la porcelana china. Él se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos porque lo único que deseaba era mantener esa memoria… aunque fuera por sólo un par de minutos más. Ese era su primer y último beso; había sido otorgado por una de sus amigas más apreciadas, y que aparentaba ser, estaba enamorada de él.

Él no entendía como ella se había fijado en él. Inoue era hermosa, con gran carisma y con un corazón enorme, ¿por qué se había enamorado de él? Ichigo deseaba preguntarle, tenía la gran necesidad de cuestionarle desde cuándo y por qué. Su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco al recordar que ellos morirían, que ella jamás sería capaz de responderle a sus preguntas. Inoue jamás tendría la oportunidad de lucir un vestido blanco para su boda, tampoco tendría la ilusión de sentir a un bebé dentro de ella.

Fuese con él —puesto a que ese pensamiento no era desagradable teniendo en cuenta cuán importante era ella para él— o con otro hombre, ella no tendría la oportunidad de formar una familia.

Nadie la tendría.

Él no tendría la oportunidad de ver a sus hermanas desfilar al altar, no vería a sus sobrinos… ni siquiera a sus hijos…

No habría _nada_.

De forma repentina, Inoue se colocó de pie y salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del palacio. Por unos momentos, ni Ichigo ni Sado ni Ishida reaccionaron debido a sus estados de shock. Ellos habían sido tomados por sorpresa. Ichigo aún no podía creer que Inoue le hubiera besado ni mucho menos que se le hubiera declarado. Sado e Ishida habían estado demasiado sumergidos en sus penas como para ver toda la situación que había ocurrido entre el shinigami y la joven mujer.

Unos segundos de silencio y de miradas de confusión bastaron para que los tres jóvenes se pusieran de pie y comenzaran a correr hacia donde Inoue había corrido.

— ¡Inoue! ¡Inoue!— gritó Ichigo, esquivando una columna que había estado a punto de caer sobre él. Eso no podía estar pasando. Lo único que él deseaba para —al menos— morir con cierta paz era tener a sus tres amigos junto a él. Pero no, Inoue tenía que irse corriendo sabe Dios a donde.

.

.

.

:

::

:::

**.xX*Xx.**

:::

::

:

.

.

.

Inoue corrió y corrió, escuchando a sus espaldas a sus amigos gritar por ella. Aun así, ella no se detuvo. Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que debía continuar corriendo y encontrar al Rey Espiritual. Ella no entendía porque tenía esa sensación, sólo sabía que debía hacerlo porque quizás, sólo quizás, todo ese cataclismo podía ser detenido. Probablemente su optimismo era erróneo, pero aun así, ella no se detuvo.

"_En ésta vida y en las demás, siempre me fijaré en ti, Kurosaki-kun_" pensó, mientras sus mejillas volvían a humedecerse con sus lágrimas. Había una alta posibilidad de que todo terminara mal, por eso ella había decidido en decirle todo lo que pensaba a él. Si todo culminaba en esos instantes, al menos ella moriría con la satisfacción de que le había dicho sus emociones.

Aunque él no las compartiera con ella.

Mientras corría por uno de las enormes terrazas del ya muy debilitado palacio, Inoue se percató de los cuerpos de Juha y su segundo al mando, Haschwalt. El último había sido empalado en una columna con alguna zanpakuto y su cuerpo yacía inerte, a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. La columna donde estaba su cuerpo comenzaba a quebrarse poco a poco, dejando a su paso pedazos de cemento y polvo blanco. La sangre de Haschwalt se deslizaba en finos y largos ríos, empozándose en el suelo debajo de él. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos pero era evidente la ausencia del brillo característico de los vivos. Ella se percató de que la mejilla izquierda del hombre estaba humedecida por lo que parecía ser una lágrima.

La joven decidió evitar mirar los detalles del cuerpo de Juha, quien yacía decapitado al otro lado de la terraza; su cabeza no se veía por ningún lugar. En esos instantes, ella se percató de que la mirada sin enfocar de Haschwalt había estado clavada en el cadáver de su antiguo rey. Quizás esa era la explicación ante la humedad en la mejilla del hombre. No era nada nuevo para ella el que Haschwalt sintiera un profundo amor y lealtad hacia Juha… él lo había dejado claro en más de una ocasión en su enfrentamiento con ella y Sado. Según él, ellos eran dos mismas caras de una moneda.

Por unos instantes ella sintió lastima por el hombre. Ver morir a la persona que más amas en la vida era una de las cosas más horribles y dolorosas; ella lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Orihime corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que encontró al otro lado a una figura reposando en el descanso de las escaleras que conducían al primer palacio —el lugar donde residía el Rey Espiritual. Por lo que ella podía ver, la figura estaba cubierta de moretones y de un charco de lo que parecía ser sangre. Debido a lo oscuro que era los fluidos —casi negros— ella no sabía si se trataba de sangre o de otra cosa. Imaginó que Él, al ser el Rey Espiritual, poseía una sangre distinta.

Ella se arrodilló frente a Él y se sorprendió al verlo fijamente. Era apenas un joven, quizás igual o menor que ella. Sus mejillas estaban pálidas, mientras que sus ojos estaban cerrados; espesas y muy oscuras pestañas caían delicadamente sobre sus pálidas mejillas Su cabello era negro y estaba recortado para que le llegara a sus hombros. Su túnica blanca —con bordados verdes— estaba cubierta de sangre. Su pecho se movía lentamente, como si Él estuviera luchando por mantenerse con vida.

La chica sintió un gran dolor en su pecho. Ese chico, "_más que un niño menos que un hombre_" cargaba con todas las cargas del mundo espiritual, con todos los horrores de la guerra y de la muerte. Y aun así ahí estaba, horriblemente lesionado, pero aun así, tratando de sobrevivir para evitar la destrucción de todas las almas.

Antes de que Inoue pudiera decir o hacer algo, sus ojos se abrieron, dejando al descubierto unos orbes verdes esmeraldas.

Esos, por mucho, eran los ojos más hermosos que ella nunca antes había visto.

—Y-Yo… yo quiero ayudar…— murmuró ella, tragando seco. ¿Ayudar ella? Inoue bajó la cabeza. Ella siempre había sido un estorbo; siempre poniendo a sus amigos en peligro. ¿Cómo sería capaz de ayudar? _"No, yo tengo que hacerlo"_ pensó con determinación.

Cerró sus ojos e invocó a sus seis hadas, quienes comenzaron a girar a su alrededor. "_Ya saben que debemos hacer. Debemos detener todo esto…_"

"_¿Por qué haces esto, pequeña?"_ cuestionó con voz afable y casi paternal el Rey Espiritual en su mente. La joven se sobresaltó y bajó su mirada hasta Él, quien la miraba fijamente.

Inoue, en otra ocasión, hubiera fruncido el ceño. ¿Pequeña? ¡Él era quizás más joven que ella! Ella decidió que quizás era porque Él tenía muchos más años que ella.

"_Porque yo no quiero que éste sea el final,"_ murmuró ella en un hilillo de voz.

"_¿Y si éste fuera precisamente el final? ¿Y si éste es el evento que yo he escogido para culminar con todo?"_ preguntó Él con la misma afabilidad de antes. Orihime decidió que su voz la confortaba, aun cuando decía cosas tristes.

"_No, por favor,"_ suplicó. ¡Ese no podía ser el final! ¡Ella no quería que todo terminara de esa forma! _"Por favor, yo sólo quiero ayudar. Yo sé que yo puedo hacerlo… por favor…" _Sus amigos merecían un mejor final que éste. Uno donde fueran felices con sus familias…

"_Orihime-sama, podemos hacerlo, pero…"_ susurró Shun'ō con voz temblorosa. Ni siquiera Tsubaki había pronunciado palabra alguna. Orihime los observó confundida, ¿por qué tenían esas caras tan tristes? ¡Ellos tenían que hacerlo! ¡Así salvarían al mundo espiritual y material! ¿Por qué no la ayudaban a convencer al Rey Espiritual?

"_Ellos desaparecerán, Inoue Orihime"_ culminó el Rey Espiritual en su mente, sorprendiéndola con su nombre.

"_¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre?"_ fue la única pregunta "inteligente" que pudo pronunciar. Otro temblor sacudió la tierra cuando el Rey Espiritual apretó sus dientes y torso, por lo que parecía ser dolor.

"_Yo he creado a todas las almas, Orihime. Yo las conozco a todas. Sé que pueden hacer y que no pueden hacer. Sé cuánto valen y que poder tienen, puesto a que yo he sido quien se los ha otorgado,"_ comentó Él con suavidad. _"Si llegaras a utilizar a Shun Shun Rikka con la combinación de sus seis espíritus, indudablemente revertirás el daño que ha recibido mi espíritu —el mismo que alimenta a todos los demás espíritus en éste mundo y los demás — sin embargo,_ _esa_ _técnica exige un sacrificio."_

"_Tú vida y las nuestras, Orihime-Sama,"_ respondió Lily, flotando frente a Orihime.

Inoue se quedó sin palabras. Ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida, pero no la de sus _Shun Shun Rikkas_. Ellos no merecían morir, ellos merecían ser enviados a un nuevo amo que los tratara igual o mejor que ella. A alguien que fuera fuerte, poderoso… alguien mejor que ella…

"_No necesitamos a un nuevo amo, mujer. Incluso cuando eres todo un dolor en el trasero… tú eres nuestro amo y te respetamos —y apreciamos— por ello."_ Las palabras de Tsubaki y las inclinaciones de cabezas de los otros cinco espíritus lograron que una nueva ronda de lágrimas se deslizara por sus mejillas. "_Nosotros no tenemos por qué dar nuestras vidas por las del resto porque lo único que nos importa eres tú, mujer. No obstante, si eso es lo que tú —y sólo tú— deseas, nosotros haremos lo que sea necesario para que esto funcione_." Inoue se quedó sin palabras; sus Rikkas, sus más preciados regalos, estaban decididos a dar sus vidas junto a la de ella para salvar al resto.

"_Orihime, si fueras capaz de lograr esto, tú alma no regresará a la Sociedad de Almas. Tú espíritu se quebrará en cientos de pedazos, igual que el de las Shun Shun Rikkas."_ Orihime sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda, aun así —y con gran dolor en su corazón— ella asintió.

"_Tengo que hacerlo, debo salvar a todas las personas que amo"_ dijo en su mente, con voz determinada. Tatsuki, Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Sado, Urahara, Yoruichi… _Kurosaki-kun_… todos ellos merecían tener una buena vida. _Un mejor final._

La joven mujer respiró hondo, imaginando el rostro de Tatsuki, su gran amiga. '_Gracias, Tasuki-chan, por estar conmigo, por salvarme en tantas ocasiones… por ser mi mejor amiga. Por compartir mis penas y mis alegrías; por siempre traer una sonrisa en mi rostro aun cuando me siento triste. Gracias, gracias, gracias'_ sollozó mentalmente.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos grises, ella miró a sus seis compañeros inseparables, aquellos que habían ayudado a sus amigos, los que la habían protegido y salvado cientos de veces. Sus Shun Shun Rikka. Ella sonrió con dulzura, antes de inclinar su cabeza frente a ellos, en señal de respeto. _"Gracias por ser parte de mí, Tsubaki, Lily, Ayame, Hinagiku, Baigon, Shun'ō… gracias por todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos."_

Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa —incluso Tsubaki, quien trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas con su pañuelo— antes de asentir y comenzar a brillar y a brillar… hasta que su brillo podía compararse con el mismísimo sol. Un escudo parecido al de _Santen Kesshun _se materializó sobre ella y el Rey.

"_Por favor, podría… ¿podría salvar a mis amigos?"_ preguntó con timidez en su voz. Los ojos verdes del Rey Espiritual no habían dejado de verla ni por un solo segundo.

"_Eres muy valiente, Orihime... de todas mis creaciones, tú alma es mi predilecta."_ Las mejillas de Inoue se ruborizaron levemente ante el cumplido. _"Prometo que ellos estarán bien. Y también te prometo que…" _Antes de que ella lograra escuchar sus últimas palabras, el escudo estalló en cientos de pedazos, mientras que cada uno de sus Shun Shun Rikka comenzó a iluminarse y a deteriorarse en forma tan fina que parecía polvo de hadas.

Orihime, al sentir una calidez extendiéndose en su cuerpo, observó sus manos. Estaban tan resplandecientes como las de los Rikkas. Y poco a poco, frente a ella, su cuerpo comenzó a deteriorarse en un polvillo parecido al de las estrellas. No sentía dolor tampoco miedo… sólo una profunda paz y alegría en su interior. Algo que ella era incapaz de entender o explicar.

—Adios, Rikkas— murmuró, para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejar que la luz la tragara por completo.

.

.

.

:

::

:::

**.xX*Xx.**

:::

::

:

.

.

.

—¡Inoue!— Ichigo ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para correr más rápido. Ni siquiera podía ser capaz de manejar su shunpo.

—¡Inoue-san!— gritó Ishida, corriendo tras de Ichigo y Sado. Los tres jóvenes apenas podían respirar, debido a la gran cantidad de polvo que había a su alrededor. Tampoco ayudaba la poca cantidad de aire y reiatsu que había en el ambiente.

—¡In…— antes de que Ichigo lograra culminar el nombre de Inoue, una luz extremadamente radiante —'_como un sol'_ pensaría luego Ichigo— apareció en el castillo principal. El temblor de la tierra se detuvo, igual que los derrumbes. —¿Qué carajos es eso?— cuestionó Kurosaki, parándose junto a Sado e Ishida. Ninguno de los tres tenía idea alguna de que estaba ocurriendo.

Quizás ese era el fin.

Ante sus ojos, la luz parecida a un sol naciente se extinguió, para luego, como si de una bomba se tratase, detonar y cubrir toda la dimensión con su luz. Los tres jóvenes fueron empujados por la onda de sonido que había emitido dicha luz, siendo lanzados por los aires y envueltos en una nube de humo, polvo y escombros. Con un doloroso 'BAM' sus cuerpos colapsaron en el suelo, siendo cubiertos no sólo por la nube de polvo, sino por la luz más cegadora que ninguno de ellos hubiera sido capaz de ver en su vida.

Ichigo cerró sus ojos, mientras que una sensación de tranquilidad y calidez cubría sus sentidos. Él no podía ver, ni escuchar ni sentir nada… sólo sabía que estaba envuelto en una luz cálida y pacífica.

Una luz muy parecida al reaitsu de Inoue.

Abrió sus labios y trató de gritar y gritar y gritar. Trató de abrir sus ojos y buscar a su amiga, porque si de algo él estaba completamente seguro en ésta vida era que esa ola de reaitsu le pertenecía a la dulce Inoue.

"_Inoue, Inoue, Inoue_" repitió su mente como si de un mantra sagrado se tratara.

"_Ella estará bien"_ dijo repentinamente una voz afable a su oído. Ichigo reconoció la voz como la de un joven hombre, quizás de unos quince o dieciséis años, pero lo único distinto de ésta era la basta sabiduría que emitía con ella.

Aun sin poder abrir sus ojos, Ichigo sintió que su cuerpo caía. ¿Hacia dónde? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso éste era el fin? ¿Por qué? Antes de que pudiera gritar o pensar, todo se volvió negro y él perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

.

:

::

:::

**.xX*Xx.**

:::

::

:

.

.

.

La Sociedad de Almas, donde hasta hacía unos minutos atrás había reinado el caos debido a los temblores y falta de reaitsu, se iluminó por una luz amarillenta que se abrió paso en los cielos. Los shinigamis que estaban en el lugar, encabezados por Rukia Kuchiki y Renji Abarai, se quedaron sin palabras.

Los ojos azules de Rukia brillaban por el miedo, mientras que sus dedos se encontraban aferrando con fuerza la tela del uniforme de Renji.

Hasta hacia unos minutos atrás, ellos habían creído que ese eral final. Que todo estaba perdido.

—¿Q-Qué es eso?— se preguntó a sí misma, con voz temblorosa.

La respuesta no vino de Renji ni de ninguna otra persona. Sino que ella misma respondió su duda al ver cuatro cuerpos caer de forma lenta, y envueltos en una luz radiante. Las cuatro figuras colapsaron en medio del Seireitei, y la luz que los había envuelto se opacó hasta el punto de desaparecer.

Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu, Yasutora Sado e Inoue Orihime habían caído a la Sociedad de Almas.

Rukia salió corriendo hacia los cuatro cuerpos de sus amigos, gritando con histeria. Empujó a todos los shinigamis que se habían animado a ir al lugar. —¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse!— gritó con voz ronca —¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Inoue! ¡Ishida! ¡Sado!— gritó, tratando de llegar al lugar entre el gran revuelo de personas.

—¡Háganse a un lado!— gritó Renji tras de ella, empujando con más fuerza a todos los shinigamis que estaban frente a él. En cuanto el espacio estuvo libre, Rukia salió corriendo, olvidando incluso agradecerle. La joven teniente ni siquiera se fijó en su hermano o en el resto de sus compañeros.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Inoue! ¡Ishida! ¡Sado!— gritó con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones le permitieron. En cuanto llegó al lugar, se sorprendió al ver que una lluvia de pétalos azules de '_no-me-olvides'_ caía sobre el área, como si estuviera intentando cubrir los cuerpos de sus cuatro amigos.

Rukia se detuvo frente a ellos, contemplando con lágrimas en sus ojos, que sólo tres de sus amigos continuaban respirando, puesto a que su adorada amiga de cabellos naranja yacía inmóvil y con sus horquillas —antiguamente azules— negras. Sus ojos grises estaban cerrados —sus pestañas caían sobre sus mejillas, algo que le recordó a las muñecas de porcelana— y sus labios —antiguamente rosados— estaban violáceos.

—¡Rukia!— gritó Renji, logrando alcanzarla.

Las temblorosas manos de la teniente cubrieron su boca. Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar a lo que acababa de ver, Renji la abrazó con fuerza. —¡Inoue!— gritó a los hombros de Renji, con sus ojos cerrados y con un gran dolor en su pecho. ¡Ella debió haberlos acompañado! Si ella hubiera ido… ¡si ella hubiera ido, Inoue estaría viva!

Los miembros de la cuarta división los empujaron hacia un lado, para empezar sus labores con los otros tres jóvenes que aun respiraban. Rukia observó a Ichigo, y al ver que éste aún estaba inconsciente pero vivo, corrió hacia el cuerpo de Inoue. Orihime tenía algunos pétalos de '_no-me-olvides'_ en su rostro y cuello, causando que un suave aroma se esparciera por su cuerpo.

En otra ocasión Rukia hubiera reído ante la ironía de todo eso. Su amiga estaba muerta y las flores que la cubrían eran las '_no-me-olvides'_. La teniente mordió sus labios, pero aun así fue incapaz de dejar escapar un doloroso sollozo. —¡Inoue!— gritó, tomando a su joven amiga por los hombros y acostándola sobre su regazo.; sus interminables lágrimas bañaron el pálido rostro de Inoue. "_Nunca te olvidaré, lo prometo_" murmuró para sí misma, llorando sobre el cadáver de su amiga.

Esta era la segunda vez en su vida en la que una persona importante para ella moría. La segunda vez en la que mantenía el cuerpo de un amigo sobre su regazo.

* * *

Nos vemos en la próxima ;)


	2. CAPITULO UNO: NEGACIÓN

**N/A:** Hola a todos. WOW, 19 reviews en un sólo capítulo. Gracias, gente. En serio que me alegra mucho -como escritora- que las emociones que trate de explicar les llegaran al 'kokoro' (corazón). Éste capitulo que estoy por entregarles de verdad que es el primero en tomarme tanto trabajo. Dos días! Por lo general escribo en un par de horas, pero éste capítulo en particular fue muy dificil de escribir sin que se me humedecieran los ojos (por lo general escribo en la uni y pues es bien raro estar al borde de las lágrimas al lado de otras personas). Creo que tiene un poco de OOC, pero es que -y miren que no me gusta defender lo que hago- el tema fue tan dificil que yo dudo que exista una actitud 'canonica' para esto.

Por cierto, aquí les voy a decir que fic voy a continuar -ya sea en esta semana, mes o en los próximos. lo que si tienen que estar seguros es que estos fics SI van a ser actualizados Fic que no menciones es porque esta en hiatus y pues, por el momento, no creo que vaya a recibir un update:

What the Hell, We'll be falling, Love story: a geisha's dream, bittersweet simphony, the new beginning, how to be human, breath of life, it's time (este recibirá sus dos capitulos para culminarlo)

Y esos son todos los que iré actualizando —a paso de tortuga pero bueno— y como les dije, fic que no haya mencionado es porque ahora mismo está en hiatus y tengo que sentarme —cuando tenga tiempo cosa que ahora no tengo por la universidad y porque me estoy concentrando en mis escritos personales— a ver como los desenvuelvo y eso. porque diga que estan en hiatus no es que los voy a abandonar, es que me voy a tardar en actualizar :/

Pero bueno, ya hablaremos luego de eso. Que tengan un bonito fin de semana y semana!

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sempai

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Muerte de personajes. Lenguaje.

**8/22/2014**

* * *

**..::FORGET-ME-NOT::..**

_Nunca-me-olvides ...:Flor azulada. Se supone que quien la utilice, jamas será olvidado por sus seres queridos:..._

* * *

_You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies..._

Let her go - Passenger

* * *

**..:FORGET-ME-NOT:..**

**CAPÍTULO I: _NEGACIÓN  
_**

La Sociedad de Almas se encontraba en un silencio casi perturbador. Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que todo había regresado a la "_normalidad_"—si es que de esa forma podía llamársele. La cuarta división trabajaba sin descanso, día y noche, atendiendo a los cientos de heridos que había dejado la última batalla. El escuadrón caminaba de un lado a otro sin prestar atención alguna a cualquier otro tipo de situación que no fuera de vida o muerte. Mientras ellos salvaban las vidas de sus compañeros, el resto de los escuadrones —que no hubieran sufrido lesiones graves— tenían la tarea de limpieza.

La tarea más desagradable.

Para muchos de los shinigamis ésta tarea era la más difícil y horrenda de todas. No lo decían por el hecho de tener que limpiar los escombros de los edificios, sino porque con ella debían buscar y rescatar los cuerpos de compañeros caídos. Debido a las demoliciones de paredes, muchos de los cuerpos habían quedado pillados; algunos incluso habían perdido alguno de sus miembros. La sangre seca, pedazos de zanpaktos y restos de telas negras podían ser encontradas en cada esquina.

No era nada raro que el silencio de la tarde fuera rompido por los gritos o sollozos de algún shinigami que había encontrado el cadáver de un compañero.

Eran tantos los cuerpos —muchos de ellos demasiado desfigurados como para poderlos identificar— que se decidió realizar una enorme pila de madera en el centro del Seireitei, allí los cuerpos fueron recostados en medio de las llamas. El olor que emitía dicha hoguera era tan desagradable que era común ver a uno que otro shinigami con ataques de arqueadas… solamente los más valientes se mantenían cerca de ella, observando a sus compañeros volverse cenizas.

—Hisagi-san— Matsumoto Rangiku caminó hasta su compañero teniente. La mujer ocultaba su nariz con su bufanda rosada; sus ojos azules —siempre con un brillo alegre y despierto— estaban opacados. Toushiro Hitsugaya, su capitán, aun no se despertaba del coma al que había sido por culpa de la estrafalaria Quincy con poderes de _zombies_. Su tristeza no sólo era por su capitán, sino por todos sus compañeros que habían fallecido, además de la humana que se había convertido en una gran amiga.

Hisagi dejó de mirar el cuerpo de su compañero teniente, Izuru Kira, para enfocar su atención en la mujer. Matsumoto se percató de que a un lado de Hisagi se encontraban Renji y una visiblemente afectada Momo Hinamori. Ella no pudo evitar recordar que esos cuatros tenían una gran amistad desde los tiempos de la academia, "_por supuesto que estarán devastados_" pensó ella antes de suspirar.

Rangiku desvió su mirada de los ojos grises de Hisagi, clavando su mirada en el cuerpo —o lo que quedaba de él— de Kira. Las llamas hacían casi imposible el que ella pudiera distinguir sus rasgos, tampoco ayudaba mucho el que sus ropas se hubieran pegado a su piel. La mujer bajó la cabeza, sintiendo sus ojos arder por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

¿Así se vería Hitsugaya-taicho si no sobrevivía? ¿Así se vería Orihime-chan cuando la fueran a cremar en la noche?

La mujer llevó sus manos a su boca y contuvo un sollozo. —L-lo siento, lo siento— se lamentó, mirando a sus tres compañeros. Renji bajó su vista para que nadie fuera capaz de ver sus ojos rojos; Hinamori sollozó en voz alta. Hisagi, por su parte, haló a Rangiku y la abrazó. En cuestión de segundos, la mujer percibió una humedad en su hombro. —Lo siento— murmuró ella en un hilillo de voz.

—Igual yo— respondió él con voz rota.

.

.

.

:

::

:::

.xX*Xx.

:::

::

:

.

.

.

Muy pocos entendían que había ocurrido en el lazo de tiempo en el que Juha había entrado a la Dimensión Real. Lo que todos repetían sin cesar era que cuatro jóvenes —un shinigami sustituto, dos humanos y un quincy— habían sobrevivido.

O al menos tres de ellos.

El primero en despertar del estado de shock en el que se encontraba había sido Ishida Uryu. Él explicó una y otra vez lo ocurrido, siendo defendido por Urahara Kisuke, quien conocía acerca de los planes de infiltración del joven Quincy. Ishida repitió una y otra y otra vez lo que él sabía. _"Era el fin. Todos íbamos a morir. Luego…luego Inoue-san se fue al extremo del palacio. De allí salió una luz tan brillante que nos cegó a los tres. Después…después no sé qué pasó. Sólo desperté aquí. ¿Dónde está Kurosaki? ¿Sado? ¿Inoue-san? Ella está bien, ¿verdad?"_

Las cosas se pusieron extremadamente difíciles después que Yoruichi le explicó la situación. La máscara calmada y fría del Quincy se quebró al conocer que su querida amiga había fallecido. _"Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera…"_ había murmurado, con ojos repletos en lágrimas. Yoruichi decidió darle un tiempo a solas, para que él fuera capaz de asimilar las desbastadoras noticias.

De Sado se había encargado Urahara. Por la forma sombría en la que el hombre había salido de la habitación donde se encontraba reposando el joven fullbringer, las cosas no fueron distintas a la del Quincy. _"Es lógico pensarlo,"_ había comentado Urahara en voz baja, _"es Inoue-san de quien estamos hablando."_ Ninguno de los dos excapitanes volvió a dirigirse la palabra durante unos minutos. _"Toda la información que he recolectado apunta a que mi hipótesis es correcta; Inoue-san detuvo el cataclismo con su poder. Eso fue precisamente lo que provocó su prematura muerte. Y obviamente eso será lo que no posibilitará el que su alma llegue aquí. Después de todo, su alma murió allá, así que es bastante seguro decir que ella no regresará como el alma de un shinigami."_

Cuando Ichigo Kurosaki despertó, Urahara y Yoruichi debatían por quien debía darle las noticias. Si el Quincy y el fullbringer habían sido todo un reto, el shinigami iba a ser el doble. Justo cuando Yoruichi iba a entrar a la habitación, Rukia apareció y negó la cabeza. Ella sería quien le diera las horribles noticias.

Y por ello se encontraba frente a la cama de Ichigo, observándolo todo excepto a él. Rukia había tenido que tomar aire un par de veces antes de entrar a la habitación. Ella ya tenía una idea de cómo toda esta conversación culminaría, y para ser honestos, ella no deseaba ser la portadora. Sin embargo, ella se sentía responsable de la muerte de Inoue, porque si ella hubiera ido con ellos, ella la hubiera protegido. _"Yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti, Inoue," _pensó, sintiendo sus ojos arder. Aun no lograba sacar de su mente la imagen del cuerpo de su amiga. Y lo peor de todo habían sido las palabras de Urahara. Inoue no regresaría a la Sociedad de Almas porque su alma había muerto en la Dimensión Real, salvando a nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Rey Espiritual. Era imposible que Inoue regresara como una shinigami o como un alma cualquiera en el Rukongai.

Inoue se había ido. Ella estaba realmente muerta. Su alma había desaparecido; había sido consumida probablemente por la Dimensión Real. _"Ella no regresará,"_ pensó con gran melancolía. ¿Le habría dolido? ¿Ella tendría conciencia en esos momentos? ¿O estaría '_viviendo_' en una '_nada_' eterna? Rukia respiró hondo.

Orihime Inoue se había ido para siempre.

—Rukia— dijo Ichigo con voz rasposa. La teniente se acercó a la mesa que estaba a un lado de él y le sirvió un vaso con agua. Él asintió y de un sólo trago la bebió. —¿Estás bien?—

Rukia trató de sonreír, pero encontró que sus labios no tenían fuerza para realizarlo, por ello desistió. —Soy yo quien debe preguntarte eso, tonto, — comentó con voz rasposa. Había pasado toda la noche, madrugada y mañana en su habitación, llorando a los cielos por la muerte de su amiga. En la mañana su hermano la había visitado a su habitación, y sorprendiéndola, la había confortado durante unos minutos que se le habían hecho eternos.

Byakuya sabía el dolor que se sentía en el corazón cuando una persona amada moría. Hisana, su adorada esposa, había fallecido también; su alma había muerto y por ello había desaparecido para siempre, dejando un gran vacío.

Igual que Inoue y Kaien-dono habían dejado un vacío en la vida de Rukia.

Ichigo pareció pensar durante unos segundos, antes de asentir con lentitud. —Creo que estoy bien. Lo único que me molesta es la cabeza…yo no recuerdo mucho, para ser francos. Sólo sé que fui a buscar a…— sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron de par en par. —¿Dónde están Ishida, Sado e Inoue? ¿Les ocurrió algo con la explosión de luz?— preguntó alarmado, incorporándose levemente de la cama.

—Ichigo—

—Ese era el fin, Rukia. Yo estaba realmente asustado porque no sabía cómo detener lo que estaba ocurriendo y…—

—Ichigo, escucha—

—…Inoue, ella salió corriendo luego de que…— Rukia observó cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaron—…eso no viene al caso ahora mismo. Pero ella salió corriendo y nosotros la perseguimos y…—

—¡Ichigo!— El shinigami dejó de hablar. Eso era tan raro en él; Ichigo no era una persona que balbuceara cosas sin sentidos. Rukia lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él estaba ansioso. —Ichigo…— ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que ella diría esas palabras? ¿Cómo? ¿CÓMO? Ella ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de creerlas si no hubiera sujetado el cadáver de Inoue.

¿Cómo le decía a una persona que su amiga había muerto?

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, observando una herida sin cicatrizar en su muñeca. —¿Por qué Inoue no está aquí?— preguntó sin malicia alguna. —No es que me vaya a morir por ésta herida, pero… ella siempre utiliza sus Rikkas para no dejar ni una sola cicatriz.— Ichigo estaba tan sumergido en su monologo que ni siquiera se percató de la parálisis momentánea de Rukia. —Probablemente está cansada. Luego iré a verla; debo hablar con ella sobre…—

Rukia, incapaz de seguir escuchando los comentarios sin sentidos de Ichigo, estalló en llanto. Esa actitud tan fuera de carácter de él la estaba enloqueciendo. Era como si él supiera la verdad pero su mente estaba incapacitada para aceptarla, por eso creaba toda esa serie de comentarios que él jamás, en su sano juicio, realizaría. —…muerta…esta… muerta…. Inoue…ella…yo….quise…salvar…— Kurosaki dejó de hablar para mirar con confusión a Rukia, quien aun llorando balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

—No comprendo que dices, Rukia—

—¡Ella está muerta! ¡Ella está muerta! Yo no pude hacer nada…si yo hubiera ido yo la hubiera protegido…yo hubiera dado mi vida por ella, Ichigo…— La puerta se abrió y entró Yoruichi, quien negó la cabeza al ver a Rukia sollozar. Ella debió imaginarlo. Kuchiki no estaba emocionalmente estable como para llevar dichas noticias.

—Yoruichi-san, ¿Qué ocurre? No comprendo que demonios está diciendo Rukia—

La mujer ignoró por unos instantes a Ichigo para enfocarse en Rukia. —Kuchiki, respira. Controla tus nervios porque no estas ayudando en nada. Si no puedes controlarte, por favor, retírate— comentó con severidad.

Rukia llevó sus manos a su rostro y negó la cabeza. Sus hombros se elevaron debido a lo hondo que estaba respirando. —Yo voy a controlarme— masculló, tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. ¿Qué pensaría Inoue si la viera en ese estado? _"Lo lamento tanto, Inoue. Lo lamento tanto. ¡Como desearía estar en tú lugar!" _pensó, mordiendo sus labios para controlar sus deseos de gritar.

El dolor en su pecho era tan grande que ella se sorprendía por el hecho de no tener un agujero hollow en él. Toda la Sociedad de Almas estaba de luto, no sólo habían perdido cientos de vidas de compañeros, sino que capitanes, tenientes e inclusive el Comandante General habían fallecido. Y quizás para algunos de sus compañeros ella estaba actuando de forma irracional, pero ella no podía sobrellevar el dolor y el sentimiento de desasosiego que sentía.

Inoue Orihime, la joven humana de gran carisma… esa chica no sólo había sido su compañera de desventuras, sino que ella, Inoue, había sido su primera y única amiga. Aun podía recordar y anhelar los días en que ambas entrenaron durante el verano —sentándose en la veranda de la mansión Kuchiki a mirar las distintas formas de las nubes en un silencio confortable—, las veces en las que ella visitaba el mundo humano —cuando Ichigo había perdido sus poderes— y se quedaba a platicar durante horas con ella… nadie, absolutamente nadie podía entender cuan destruida estaba su alma ante la muerte de Inoue.

Más que una amiga, Rukia consideraba a Inoue como su pequeña hermana.

—Ichigo,—comenzó Yoruichi, pero fue interrumpida por Rukia, quien se adelantó un paso.

Ella tenía la obligación de ser quien dijera esas palabras, porque después de todo, era también su culpa. Su culpa por no haberlos seguido, por haber perdido su tiempo con aquellos patéticos quincys en vez de seguir a Ichigo.

—I-Inoue está muerta, Ichigo.—

—Imposible—

Rukia decidió ignorar la negación de su amigo. —Cuando ustedes cuatro aparecieron en el Seireitei, solamente Sado, Ishida y tú estaban respirando. Yo traté de…—

— ¿Dónde está? Ustedes desconocen cómo practicar primeros auxilios humanos. Ella sólo debe estar en un coma o un estado de shock—

—Ichigo— intervinó Yoruichi, —es difícil entender que ocurrió, pero debes comprender que lo que Rukia te está diciendo es cierto— la mujer escuchó a la teniente ahogar un sollozo en su manga— La cuarta división realizó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance por regresar a la vida a Inoue, pero fue imposible. Ella llegó muerta a la Sociedad de Almas, y no hubo nada que lográramos hacer para evitarlo… además de que su alma ya había abandonado su cuerpo cuando llegó aquí, por lo que ella realmente desa…—

—Imposible, ella está bien.—

—Ichigo—

—¿Dónde está?—

—Escúchanos, Ichigo—

—Joder, ¿dónde está?—

—Ichigo, Inoue está m-muer…—

— ¡ESO ES PURA MIERDA! ¡INOUE NO ESTÁ MUERTA!— estalló el joven shinigami, incorporándose de la cama y empujando hacia a un lado a Rukia, quien había tratado de detenerlo. —¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde carajos la tienen? ¡Díganme!—

Yoruichi lo tomó por los brazos y lo sujetó con fuerza, —Ichigo, estás actuando de forma irracional…—

—¡¿Cómo carajos quieres que actué cuando me están diciendo que Inoue está muerta?! ¿Cómo?— le espetó él, empujándola hacia un lado y saliendo a paso apresurado de la habitación.

¿Inoue muerta? ¡Eso era imposible! Ella de seguro estaba en su habitación, descansando. Esto era simplemente una broma de muy mal gusto de Rukia y Yoruichi; probablemente ellas sabían acerca de la confesión de Inoue y sólo estaban tratando de molestarle. Irritado y con paso apresurado, el joven shinigami caminó por los pasillos de la cuarta división, ignorando por completo los gritos de Rukia.

En el pasillo se encontró con Hinamori, quien salía de la habitación donde estaba Hitsugaya. La joven teniente se alarmó al verlo, sobresaltándose. —¿Kurosaki-san? ¿Qué hace por aquí?— Antes de que Ichigo le respondiera, los ojos de la joven se iluminaron por el reconocimiento. Bajó su mirada, avergonzada. —Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso. Supongo que has venido a ver a…a Inoue-san, ¿o me equivoco?—

—¿Dónde está?— preguntó Ichigo, sintiendo alivio en su pecho. _"Ella está bien, ella está bien" _se repitió mentalmente. Había demasiadas cosas por resolver como para culminar de esa forma. Kurosaki ya se imaginaba a Inoue, recostada en la cama y con mejillas rojas al verlo. Él le preguntaría desde cuando ella estaba interesada en él y por qué. ¿Por qué de él y no de otra persona?

¿Qué pasaría luego?

Él desconocía. Obviamente él sabía muy bien que las cosas cambiarían para ellos dos; ya nada sería lo mismo. Él tendría que pensar bien sus sentimientos… aunque él estaba casi seguro de que él le respondería. Inoue era la chica más hermosa —tanto físicamente como internamente— que él había conocido; la misma a la que él había prometido proteger y por la que había luchado contra Ulquiorra.

Ichigo sólo necesitaba saber que sus —los de Inoue— sentimientos eran correctos, que no era algo que había ocurrido por el miedo.

Hinamori lo miró con cierta confusión, antes de señalar una puerta al extremo del ala oeste. —Allí es donde…— Él no la dejó culminar puesto a que se encontraba caminando hacia el lugar a pasos agigantados. —…donde colocan los cuerpos,— finalizó ella en voz baja, suspirando. Con tristeza volvió a mirar el cuarto donde se encontraba Toshiro y respiró hondo, confortándose mentalmente, después se dirigió hacia el ala opuesta a donde Kurosaki se había encaminado.

Ichigo empujó a dos shinigamis de la cuarta división, quienes le habían prohibido la entrada a dicha habitación. Con su ceño fruncido y con maldiciones corriendo por su lengua, él abrió la puerta y se quedó congelado. El joven shinigami sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo… como su temperatura se volvía extremadamente fría.

Al otro lado de la habitación había una cama y en ella yacía Inoue, vestida con un kimono blanco y rodeado por flores azuladas, las que él rápidamente identifico como _'no-me-olvides'_. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, cayéndole sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a sus manos, las que estaban delicadamente puestas sobre su estómago sosteniendo un ramo de lirios blancos.

Ella se parecía a la bella durmiente, con una sola excepción: ella no se despertaría con un beso de un príncipe.

De un momento a otro, Kurosaki se sintió mal del estómago. Él no estaba seguro si la sensación de nauseas era producto del suave y dulce aroma de las flores, o si era por ver frente a él el cadáver de su amiga.

Él se decidió por la segunda.

Con manos temblorosas él se acercó a ella; cuando quedó frente, él calló de rodillas, incapaz de decir o hacer algo más que mirarle. Las mejillas de Inoue estaban pálidas, igual que sus labios, los que estaban dibujados en una media sonrisa. Titubeando, él tomó una de sus manos en las de él y se arrepintió de inmediato; estaban muy frías.

Estaban muertas.

—I-Inoue— llamó él con voz rasposa, esperanzado de que ella fuera a abrir sus ojos y a mirarle con ese entusiasmo que siempre poseía. Con esa _vida._ _"No, ella no está muerta. Ella no puede estarlo._" Con desespero, el joven tomó a Orihime por los hombros y comenzó a moverla. —¡Inoue! ¡Vamos, por favor, por favor, despierta! Inoue, no hagas esto, por favor. ¡Dime algo! ¡DESPIERTA!— gritó desesperado.

Él se percató por primera vez que las horquillas de Inoue estaban negras. Las Rikkas, al igual que su dueña, estaban también muertas.

Con un grito él soltó el cuerpo de la joven y se calló al suelo, chocando sus puños contra el duro piso.

"_En esta vida y en las demás… yo siempre me fijaré en ti. Gracias, Kurosaki-kun."_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—Lo siento, lo siento, oh Dios, lo lamento tanto, — sollozó el joven shinigami. —Prometí protegerte y aquí estás… lo siento tanto, Inoue. ¡Yo no merecía tus palabras! ¡Yo no te merecía en mi vida! ¡Yo no te merecía porque soy un jodido desastre, porque todo lo que es _importante_ para mí siempre lo he puesto en peligro! ¡Ni siquiera fui capaz de proteger a mi madre! ¡Tampoco pude protegerte a ti! ¡Lo lamento!— Su pecho le dolía tanto que él apenas lograba respirar.

Inoue, la dulce y siempre amable Inoue… la chica carismática que todos amaban… la chica que estaba enamorada de él… ella estaba muerta. Estaba allí, con sus ojos cerrados y con su piel tan pálida…

—¡Por favor, por favor, te lo ruego, despierta! ¡Por favor!— ¿Cómo podría él lidiar con esto? ¿Cómo? ¿CÓMO CARAJOS SE LIDIABA CON ESTO? ¿CÓMO? Él llevó sus manos a su cabeza, antes de recostar su rostro en el estómago de Inoue, callando sus sollozos en el kimono blanco de la joven. Su cuerpo estaba tan frio y tan pálido…

¡Él sólo deseaba que ella despertara! ¡Él sólo necesitaba escuchar su corazón palpitar!

Él sólo quería que ella fuera feliz.

¡Esto no era lo que él quería! Él prefería mil veces haber muerto en _aquel_ momento; haber desaparecido junto a ella. Junto a _todos_. Al menos de _esa_ forma no hubiera tenido que lidiar con ese insoportable dolor en su pecho. Aunque le llamaran egoísta, a él no le importaba. Él no quería tener que lidiar nuevamente con el dolor de una perdida.

Ella era importante para él. Kurosaki había desconocido los sentimientos de ella hacia él, y aun cuando él no conocía del todo bien los suyos,… él sabía que ella era muy importante en su vida. Ichigo estaba casi seguro de que con el tiempo él hubiera sido capaz de amarla con todas las fuerzas de su corazón porque Inoue era simplemente especial. Quizás si él hubiera sido más 'despierto' como su padre, él y ella hubieran sido algo. Pero no, él estaba demasiado sumergido en los problemas de hollows y de la Sociedad de Almas como para ser un chico normal.

¡Como anhelaba ser un chico normal con tontos problemas de escuela y trivialidades de ese tipo! ¡Como deseaba que Inoue y él hubieran sido normales… porque si hubieran sido normales…

…ella no estaría en esa cama.

Ella no estaría muerta.

—¡Es mi culpa por no ser fuerte! Es mi culpa por haber dejado que Juha hiriera al Rey. Si yo hubiera sido fuerte…—

Ahora todo se trataría de los "_si yo hubiera_".

Si hubiera sido fuerte.

Si la hubiera detenido.

Si la hubiera seguido.

Si hubiera parado todo ese cataclismo.

Pero ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Ella estaba muerta, él estaba vivo.

Ichigo sintió una mano en su hombro y se sorprendió al ver tras de él a Rukia, Ishida y Sado.

Todos estaban igual de devastados que él.

—Inoue,— lloró Rukia, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntó entre sollozos.

Sado lloraba silenciosamente, con su mirada clavada en el sosegado rostro de Inoue. Aun podía recordar como ella se había ruborizado cuando él había iniciado —para molestarla como cualquier hermano haría con su hermana menor (porque él la veía de esa forma)— una conversación acerca de su vestido. Sus mejillas rojas, sus balbuceos y adorables quejas para que dejaran de molestarla… luego su determinación en medio de la batalla. Ahora no había nada de eso.

Ahora sólo había un cadáver.

—¡I-Inoue-san, lo siento tanto! Fue mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa…. ¡lo lamento tanto!— Sado colocó una de sus grandes manos en los temblorosos hombros de Ishida, tratando de consolarlo. Entre el grupo de jóvenes que se encontraba llorando a Inoue, Sado era el único que sabía que nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía la culpa de la muerte de ella. Él sabía muy bien que ella sabía que estaba haciendo; ella había tomado la decisión y él podía apostar su vida a que si viajaran en el tiempo, ella volvería a tomarla.

Orihime Inoue era una chica magnánima; un alma noble y pura. ¿Cómo alguien podría pensar que ella, teniendo los poderes que tenía, no haría nada para detener la muerte de miles de millones de personas? Quien pensara eso, según Sado, desconocía a Inoue. Y no era que él acusara de no conocer a Inoue a sus tres amigos, puesto que él sabía muy bien como el dolor podía negar la razón en las personas, sino que le preocupaba a sobremanera el como ellos serían capaces de superar la perdida.

Estaba claro de que Ishida jamás se lo perdonaría; no importaba cuantas veces el mundo entero le dijera que no era su culpa, él diría que lo era. Su "relación" con Juha y su presunta traición habían provocado que Inoue viajara a la Dimensión Real para rescatarle. Por lo tanto, Ishida no dejaría de verse como el único culpable.

Rukia, por su parte, estaba cegada y no había nadie que le hiciera entender de que ella —entre todos sus amigos— era la menos que tenía culpa (y ninguno de ellos la tenía, de hecho), pero ella estaba actuando de forma irracional debido al dolor. Se culpaba a si misma por no haber ido y por no haber protegido a Inoue, pero, ¿cómo hubiera sido ella capaz de protegerla?

Y el último —y quien más preocupaba a Sado— era Ichigo. Él sabía cuan sobreprotector era Ichigo con sus amigos, metiéndose en peleas y en problemas para salvarlos y/o protegerlos. Kurosaki era capaz de dar su vida, sin importarle nada, por algún ser querido. Y evidentemente, Inoue era un ser importante en su vida. Esa chica había sido a quien él había prometido proteger, por quien había desafiado a la Sociedad de Almas para ir a Hueco Mundo a salvarla.

Quizás Ichigo no lo sabía o no se había dado cuenta, pero Sado era muy observador. Él sabía que Ichigo sentía algo por Inoue, el problema estaba en que el shinigami no se había sentado a evaluar sus sentimientos debido a todos los problemas en los que se metía a bases diarias. _"Y desgraciadamente ya es muy tarde para que comience hacerlo,"_ pensó con tristeza el fullbriger, escuchando a sus amigos echarse la culpa por la muerte de ella.

Sado no podía dejar de repetirse en la cabeza de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, hubiera sido capaz de detener a Inoue. Ella sabía lo que haría; ella sabía las consecuencias también.

Morir.

Lo peor de todo, y lo que realmente hería a Sado, era el hecho de que él jamás volvería a ver a Inoue Orihime. Su alma había muerto, según Urahara, por lo que ella no llegaría allí. Su alma se había perdido.

—Necesitamos encontrarla, necesitamos buscarla por todo el Seireitei… por el Rukongai… necesitamos buscarla,— suplicó Ichigo en un hilo de voz. La esperanza que él colocaba en sus súplicas le provocaba un gran dolor en el corazón a Sado. Ichigo aún no podía aceptar que Inoue estaba muerta, que se había ido para siempre. Él no lo lograba aceptar, y Sado lo entendía. Era demasiado pronto, demasiado repentino y trágico… pero aun así… el primer paso para comenzar la dolorosa transición de seguir hacia adelante era la aceptación.

La aceptación de la pérdida.

Sado lo había aceptado.

Ishida lo había aceptado.

Rukia lo había aceptado.

—Ella debe estar asustada…ella necesita que la busquemos, ¿por qué no se mueven? ¡Quizás ella está en el Rukongai!—

Ichigo no lo había aceptado.

—Ichigo, ella no está aquí; ella está muerta. Ella se ha ido,— balbuceó Rukia, con lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas debido a todas las lágrimas que había derramado en cuestión de minutos.

—No, ella está en algún maldito lugar de la Sociedad de Almas. Ella no está muerta—

—Kurosaki— Ishida tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta, antes de bajar la cabeza y negarla, —Inoue-san se ha ido—

—No—

—Ichigo,— suplicó Rukia cuando vio a su amigo darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. —¿A dónde demonios vas?—

—A buscarla—

—¡Ichigo!

—Kurosaki— El joven shinigami ignoró a sus amigos y utilizando shunpo, se movió con rapidez por entre los pasillos de la cuarta división, escapando de la vista de los tres jóvenes.

—¡Ichigo!— Sado detuvo a Rukia antes de que ésta se fuera tras del shinigami. —¿Sado-San?—

Él negó la cabeza. —Él necesita estar solo. Sólo démosle un tiempo.—

La teniente y el Quincy asintieron.

.

.

.

:

::

:::

.xX*Xx.

:::

::

:

.

.

.

—¿Ya se lo has dicho a Hikonyūtō, Danzōmaru y Kaiwan?— preguntó Jidanbō con cierta lástima en su voz. El gigante guardián de la puerta oeste sabía muy bien —como cualquier otro shinigami— que un alma que moría no sería capaz de regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.

Pero, ¿Quién demonios sería capaz de decirle eso a ese chico? Kurosaki se veía tan desconsolado y desesperado, que él prefirió asentir a su petición de que vigilaría la puerta oeste en caso de que Inoue Orihime, la chica de cabellos naranjas que le había curado su brazo años atrás, regresara. Jidanbō sabía que mentir de esa forma y levantar las esperanzas de un chico tan joven y dolido estaba mal, sin embargo, él —aun cuando fuera un gigante con apariencia ruda— no tenía el corazón de romper las esperanzas del joven.

Y mucho menos uno enamorado.

Jidanbō suspiró. El amor juvenil ya de por sí era doloroso, él ni siquiera se imaginaba como debía de doler la muerte de una de las partes.

—Sí, ellos dijeron que revisarían y que me avisarían si ella regresa— respondió él con esperanza en su voz.

Por supuesto que sus compañeros guardianes también le seguirían el juego. Ellos podrían tener apariencias rudas y ser gigantes, pero eso no significaba que ellos fueran descorazonados. Ellos sabían cuan doloroso era la partida de una persona, y mucho más si esto ocurría de una forma tan repentina. "_Quizás con el tiempo él lo comprenderá," _pensó el guardián con compasión. —Entonces te avisaré si la encuentro—

—Gracias— agradeció con sinceridad el joven, inclinando su cabeza, —visitaré Junrinan y la buscaré por el área,— explicó el joven antes de volver a inclinar su cabeza ante el gigante. —Gracias, Jidanbō-san— comentó antes de utilizar shunpo y marcharse del lugar.

El guardián de la puerta oeste negó la cabeza, entristecido.

.

.

.

:

::

:::

.xX*Xx.

:::

::

:

.

.

.

Rukia encontró a Ichigo un par de horas después. Ella se percató de que él venía de los predios de la Academia de Shinigamis. La teniente suspiró. "_Esto será demasiado difícil" _—Ichigo— Él arqueó su ceja, en señal de que la había escuchado.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó con voz seca. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría su frente; él llevaba horas recorriendo el área oeste del Rukongai y la Academia de Shinigamis. Ya mañana debería ir al área este, sur y norte.

Ella bajó la cabeza, antes de decir en un hilo de voz, —estamos esperando por ti para... para llevar a cabo la cremación del cuerpo de Inoue—

Ichigo tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta, antes de asentir. —No es como si eso cambiara las cosas… de todos modos yo sé que ella está en algún lugar del Rukongai y la voy a encontrar— comentó él con obstinación.

Rukia entrecerró sus ojos, cansada. Estaba tan cansada de tener ese dolor en el pecho, de sentir ese sentimiento de tribulación en su alma. Ella sólo deseaba acostarse a dormir y despertar conociendo que todo había sido una pesadilla. Una horrible y dolorosa pesadilla. —Ella…— la mujer se detuvo al ver los ojos de Ichigo. Sus ojos brillaban con una determinación que ella sabía muy bien nadie podría eliminar. Él era demasiado terco como para aceptar las cosas. —¿Por qué, Ichigo? ¿Por qué te comportas de ésta forma?— quizás para cualquier otra persona esa era una pregunta estúpida. ¿Cómo demonios debía comportarse? Su amiga había muerto, por supuesto que estaba admitido el que el llorara, gritara y maldijera… el que él estuviera obstinado a creer las noticias.

Pero ella sabía que Ichigo había comprendido su verdadera pregunta.

"_¿Acaso ella significaba algo más para ti?"_

Él le dio la espalda. —Ella no puede irse así, Rukia,— comenzó —ella era demasiado joven, ella tenía una jodida vida por delante. Y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, no pude hacer nada para cumplir mi promesa de protegerla. ¡Y ella no puede irse de ésta forma, Rukia! Todavía quedan demasiadas cosas sin decir… demasiadas cosas para empezar…— Rukia sintió que, de lo poco que quedaba de su ya muy maltrecho corazón, se había destruido al verlo quebrarse frente a ella. —E-Ella me besó, Rukia. Ella me agradeció y me dijo que en todas sus vidas ella siempre se fijaría en mi… ella estaba enamorada de mi… ella murió por salvarnos…—

Kuchiki se quedó paralizada. Inoue… Inoue había sacado las agallas para decirle sus sentimientos a Ichigo. Si otra hubiera sido la ocasión ella hubiera gritado y celebrado con gran jubilo ese evento. Pero en ese momento…

…lo único que podía sentir era una gran lastima por su amigo.

Ella se llevó sus manos a su boca y contuvo un sollozo. Respiró hondo antes de tratar de sonreír. —Ya veo, al final pudo ser lo suficientemente valiente como para admitirlo— murmuró, mientras un par de lágrima se escapaban de sus ojos. Ichigo se volteó y la miró confundido. Ella deseó tener los ánimos para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara por ser tan idiota y denso. —Todos lo sabíamos, Ichigo. Todos, excepto tú.— _"Porque eres la persona más idiota que he conocido… y también la más jodida. Realmente no deseo estar en tu lugar, Ichigo"_

Él se quedó en silencio, probablemente asimilando sus palabras. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, los que estaban entrecerrados. Rukia notó que debajo de ellos se estaban formando unas muy oscuras ojeras que eran a consecuencia de sus constantes lágrimas. Kuchiki imaginó que ella se veía peor que él. —Si nada de esto hubiera surgido, Ichigo, ¿qué le hubieras respondido?—

—N-No lo sé—

Rukia suspiró. —Yo sí sé cuál hubiera sido tú respuesta.— Ichigo bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarle. La joven teniente lo miró fijamente, con lástima evidente en sus ojos. —Es por dicha respuesta que estas de ésta forma— susurró. Ella deseaba tener el poder de revertir el tiempo, de poder cambiar las cosas y evitar que todo esto ocurriera. Ichigo no merecía éste dolor; tampoco lo merecía ella, ni Ishida ni Sado.

Orihime Inoue no merecía morir.

Ella era una joven tan encantadora y entusiasta, que en el verano en el que habían entrenado juntas —y en cuestión de días— se había ganado el corazón de muchas personas en la Sociedad de Almas. Desde los sirvientes en la mansión Kuchiki, hasta la división 13. Sus grandes sonrisas, su suave risa, sus ideas alocadas, su gran inocencia…

…ya no existiría más. Y lo que le provocaba un gran coraje a Rukia era que todo había sido por un maldito infeliz que deseaba destruirlo todo. Gracias a Juha —quien Kuchiki esperaba que estuviera revolcándose en lo más profundo del infierno— sus dos amigos jamás tendrían la oportunidad de tener _algo_. Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios al imaginar cómo hubieran sido los hijos de ellos dos. Probablemente con cabellos naranjas y ojos grandes y grises.

"_Pero eso ya es imposible_"

—Yo creo que ustedes dos…— comenzó la teniente, antes de toser y aclarar su voz, ganando la atención de Kurosaki. —Yo creo que ustedes dos hubieran sido muy felices.— Ante la mirada de Ichigo, Rukia se maldijo mentalmente. _Eso_ había sido lo peor que ella pudo haber dicho. Entre todas las cosas por decir, ella iba y le estrujaba en la cara lo que él no iba a volver a tener. —Sé que todo esto es demasiado difícil de lidiar –yo no siquiera sé cómo empezar- pero, Ichigo, el primer paso es la aceptación. Yo sé que Inoue hubiera querido que tú siguieras adelante porque para eso ella dio su vida… para que _viviéramos_— Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Rukia sabía que estaba aconsejando muy bien a Ichigo porque _eso_ era precisamente lo que ellos tenían que hacer. ¿Si ella seguiría su consejo?

Probablemente. Pero no por ahora.

—No lo haré.—

—Ichigo—

—Joder, Rukia. No lo haré. No lo haré. No lo haré— dijo de forma testaruda. —No voy a hacerlo hasta que no la vea, hasta que no le diga lo que _yo siento_. No lo haré hasta que ella no me diga porque me escogió a mí y no a otro.— Él respiró hondo, tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia. —Y yo no me rendiré. La seguiré buscando, no me importa si debo ir calle por calle, casa por casa en el Rukongai. No me importará ir a la Academia y revisar los archivos. No me importará, Rukia. No va a importarme pasar mi vida entera buscándola, porque no descansaré hasta que la encuentre… no me importará pasar el resto de mi vida de esa forma porque yo la esperaré. No importa si es mañana o en mil años, yo aguardaré por ella.—

"_En esta vida y en las demás… yo siempre me fijaré en ti. Gracias, Kurosaki-kun."_

"_Gracias por nunca rendirte, Kurosaki-kun…"_

—No voy a rendirme— finalizó él, agitado. Su pecho ardía, igual que su cabeza. Él sentía que el mundo se le estaba viniendo encima, que le estaba aplastando sus hombros… él sentía como si le estuviera robando el aire. Tuvo que morder el interior de sus mejillas para no gritar. Ese mismo sentimiento lo había tenido cuando su madre había muerto; un sentimiento de desasosiego y de perdición que a duras penas logró controlar durante su adolescencia.

Ahora regresaba de nuevo.

Rukia asintió, apesadumbrada. Ella sabía muy bien que tratar de negociar con Ichigo y hacerle cambiar de pensar iba a ser, literalmente, imposible. No había ser —fuera humano, shinigami, hollow, etc…— que hiciera cambiar de pensamiento a Ichigo. Él no iba a rendirse, y ella no podía hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.—Entiendo—

Si él se sentiría seguro de esa forma, ella lo apoyaría.

.

.

.

:

::

:::

.xX*Xx.

:::

::

:

.

.

.

La noche había llegado y con ello el momento más difícil para los jóvenes de la ciudad de Karakura —además de algunos miembros de la Sociedad de Almas—.

El último adiós al cuerpo de Inoue en la hoguera.

A diferencia de la gran hoguera en la que se habían puesto al resto de los cuerpos de shinigamis, ésta era considerablemente más pequeña. Era un pequeño altar cubierto de flores —entre ellas las flores que habían aparecido cuando el cuerpo calló desde la dimensión Real y que extrañamente no se habían marchitado a pesar de no haber sido cuidadas— y en medio de éste habían recostado el cuerpo de la joven. Su kimono blanco parecía resplandecer ante la luz de la luna y de las cientos de lámparas que iluminaban el centro del Seireitei. Su cabello caía a ambos lados, mientras que su flequillo había sido sujetado con un _kenseikan._

Inoue tenía el gran privilegio de ser cremada como una joven noble, después de todo, gracias a ella, todos en ese lugar estaban vivos. Ella había dado su vida para detener el cataclismo.

Ella era una heroína, y por ello merecía todos los honores.

En la primera fila se encontraban Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Ishida, Ichigo y Sado. Ninguno de los seis retiró su mirada del cuerpo de la joven. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propias culpas y arrepentimientos como para dirigirse la palabra, por ello, ninguno dijo nada.

"_Lo lamento tanto, Inoue-san."_ Ishida bajó su mirada, incapaz de continuar mirando el sereno rostro de su amiga.

Cuando llegó el momento de encender la hoguera, ninguno de los jóvenes tuvo el valor suficiente de aceptar la tarea, por ello, Uarahara fue quien cumplió con dicho rol. Rukia ahogó un sollozo al ver como la pila de madera se convertía en un pequeño infierno cubierto de llamas.

Ichigo observó por última vez el delicado rostro de Inoue antes de que fuera asaltado por las llamas. Incapaz de soportar ver el como ella era convertida en nada más que cenizas, Kurosaki se dio la espalda y se marchó del lugar, a paso apresurado.

"_No voy a rendirme, Inoue. Sólo espera un poco más, ¿sí? Yo voy a encontrarte. Lo prometo. Y ésta vez… ésta vez no fallaré a mi promesa._"


End file.
